


Bubble Bath

by kl_shipper1



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl_shipper1/pseuds/kl_shipper1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the first thing you're going to do when we find Earth?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Weekend](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/173043.html) at no_takebacks on Livejournal back in April 2011.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when we find Earth?"

Kara thought about it for a second, then smiled and answered, "Take a bath. A nice, warm, long bath. With bubbles. Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Lee arched an eyebrow. "Bubbles? Never thought Starbuck would take bubble baths."

"Well, Apollo, when's the last time you took a bubble bath?" Lee considered the question for a second, then shook his head. "Exactly. Can't you remember how amazing a bath used to feel?"

"But, bubbles, Kara?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Lee. Bubble baths are only one of them."


End file.
